Ginny Evans, en tidsparadox
by Lady Greensleeves
Summary: Det gamla vanliga. Ginny, en tidvändare, marauder era men förhoppningsvis på ett ganska nytt sätt.
1. Lily

Om Hermione använde tidvändaren så mycket, varför är hon inte ett år äldre än alla de andra i klassen? Fundera på saken. Det här var vad Elarra kom fram till.

Ginny Evans – En tidsparadox

-~^*^~- 

Del ett – Ginny&Lily

*

Paradox: skenbart orimligt men ändå (djupare sett) sant påstående.

*

- Det är nu ett bevisat faktum, att hur länge man än stannar – och även hur mycket man än åldras, mina herrar – så är man kroppsligt densamma när man färdats tillbaka, som man var när man började sin tidsresa.

Ginny Weasley förstod inte mycket av vad som sades. Det var inte särskilt förvånande, då hon bara var sju år gammal, och de här var en av de nyaste och mest komplicerade uppfinningarna i trollkarlsvärlden. Hon vred försiktigt loss handen ur sin fars grepp. Han märkte det inte ens.

För en ganska kortvuxen ung dam är det väldigt lätt att tappa bort sig bland mantlar och klädnader på en magiteknisk mässa. Ginny hade strövat omkring på måfå och tittat på alla skojiga grejer som låg i montrar och plötsligt märkte hon att hennes far var totalt försvunnen. Hon undrade om hon skulle börja gråta – då skulle det helt säkert komma någon och hjälpa henne – men där var han ju! Hon befann sig just bakom samme man som hennes far stod och lyssnade på, en magitekniker i vit klädnad och mantel med massor av lustiga fickor. Framför honom, på ett litet bord, låg något som drog Ginnys blick till sig som en magnet. Det var en samling av de vackraste smycken hon sett.

Fraser som "se men inte röra" for förbi i Ginnys medvetande och försvann inför det faktum att hennes far fortfarande inte hade upptäckt att hon var borta. Hon skulle bara se lite närmare… sen skulle hon gå tillbaka och be honom köpa glass åt henne. Hon sträckte ut handen och tog tag i den närmaste kedjan, som var den minsta. Med ett lågt rasslande ljud gled den av bordet och föll ner i hennes hand. Kedjan var av silver och på den hängde en underlig skapelse. Efter ett tags funderande insåg Ginny vad det var – det var ju ett timglas, ett sådan där som hennes mor använde när hon lagade mat. Men det här var mycket finare, istället för träram, vanligt glas och gråbrun sand var det här i silver, regnbågsskimrande kristall och med gyllene sand. Hon vände på det för att få se sanden rinna.

Hela världen krängde till och plötsligt var det alldeles mörkt. Hade Ginny varit uppmärksam hade hon märkt att  hon stod i samma sal som för ett ögonblick sedan, men att mässan ännu inte börjat – eller kanske hade den redan slutat? Lamporna var släckta, det var folktomt och det hängde skynken över alla montrar.

Men Ginny var inte uppmärksam, Ginny var panikslagen. Hon sprang bort till en av dörrarna – den var låst. Hon skrek och grät, men ingenting hände.

Efter ett tag lugnade hon ner sig. Det måste vara något med smycket hon hittat… 

hon hade vridit på det! Om hon vred på det igen, måste hon alltså komma tillbaka.

**

Hon landade hårt på en asfalterad väg, där låg hon ett tag utan att kunna röra sig, och försökte förstå vad som hänt. Plötsligt hörde hon ett skärande ljud, någonting som smällde och efter det steg.   
- Herregud, Hannah, vi kunde ha dödat henne!   
Ännu en smäll, ännu fler steg. Hon satte sig upp och stirrade rakt in i lyktorna på… någonting. En bil kallades de visst. Hon vred på huvudet, där stod en man och en kvinna i underliga kläder. Varför hade de inte klädnader och mantlar? Åh… de måste vara mugglare, så spännande! Men vad var mugglare för något? Hon försökte koncentrera sig, men det gjorde ont. Det var något som bara försvann…   
Hon märkte att de andra talade till henne.   
– Hördu, flicka lilla, du kan inte ligga ute på vägen, sade mannen. Du kan bli skadad, det var bara tur att vi hann stanna. Gå hem nu.   
– Hem?   
Det var klart att hon hade ett hem, det hade ju alla, men var?   
- Du måste ju bo någonstans, sade mannen.   
Hon skakade på huvudet. Mannen suckade.   
- Hannah, vi får nog ta med oss den här. Hon säger att hon inte bor nånstans.   
- George, vi vet ju inte ens vad hon heter!   
Mannen frågade henne vad hon hette. Hon försökte komma på det, försökte verkligen.   
- In… Illy..   
- Lily? frågade mannen   
Hon nickade. Det lät ganska rätt. Lily. Hon hette Lily. Mannen lyfte upp henne, och lade in henne i baksätet på bilen.

***

Lily fick sova i gästrummet, medan George Evans ringde till polisen. De hade inte fått in några efterlysningar gällande en rödhårig liten flicka i underlig klänning, men de skulle notera saken och ringa igen senare. Det gjorde de inte. Efter en månad ringde han igen och fick bilder på landets alla försvunna, rödhåriga flickor och jämförde dem med Lily – inget stämde. Efter en och en halv månad satte han ut annonser i landets tidningar, efter två och en halv månad efterlysta han henne faktiskt i TV. Inget resultat. Efter ett år fick George och Hannah Evans tillstånd att adoptera Lily.

Det tog inte lång tid förrän Lily hade funnit sig tillrätta i familjen. Hennes nya storasyster, Penny, var till en början avundsjuk för all uppmärksamhet Lily fick, men snart var det ingen som tänkte på att hon var ett hittebarn, och hon och Penny blev bra vänner. I skolan var hon ett tag vansinnigt populär, när hon var ny och spännande, men också där lugnade allt ner sig. Lily var en naturlig del av familjen Evans. Av sitt förra liv mindes hon inget.

**


	2. Petunia

Det var exakt fyra år sedan Lily blivit hittat på gatan en bit utanför staden. Läkare hade sagt att hon var i sjuårsåldern då – alltså firade hon denna dag sin elfte födelsedag. Av sina föräldrar hade hon fått kläder, en ny cykel och ett set med färgpennor, av Penny hade hon fått en bok – The Lord of the Rings av J.R.R. Tolkien. Penny levde halva sin tid i fantasins förlovade land, uppkrupen i soffan med en bok i knäet och hon försökte enträget få Lily att inse det underbara med magi, alver och just nu, hobbitar. Lily lovade att läsa boken och Penny log.

Plötsligt hörde Lily ett konstigt, knackande ljud bortifrån köksfönstret. Hon vände sig ditåt, och fick se något underligare än hon någonsin kunnat föreställa sig. En uggla, stor och gulgrå, hade landat på fönsterbrädet. Den knackade artigt en gång till.

Lily kände sig plötsligt konstig, som om det var något hon borde veta, men hon kunde inte för sitt liv komma på vad. På något märkligt sätt kändes det som om ugglan utanför fönstret inte var ovanlig alls och hon gick bort och släppte in den.

Hannah och George Evans tittade osäkert på – borde de göra något? – när ugglan flög in i rummet på mjuka vingar och med ett belåtet hoande satte sig på en stolsrygg. Penny stirrade med munnen öppen och skinande ögon då ugglan sträckte fram ena klon mot Lily. I klon höll den ett kuvert av gräddfärgat papper, Lily tog det och ugglan flög ut genom fönstret och försvann.

Nästa helg for de in till London, för att köpa Lilys "skolsaker".

- Du vet väl att det mycket väl kan vara ett skämt av något slag? sade Hannah Evans för femte gången den dagen.

- Ja, mamma, svarade Lily. Titta, här är stället det stod om.

De hade kommit fram till "Den Läckande Kitteln", där brevet hade påstått att de skulle få mer information. Det var en liten pub, så liten att nästan alla bara tycktes gå förbi den, rökfylld, mörk och enligt Hannah inte en särskilt lämplig plats för elvaåriga flickor. Men hon kunde inte göra Lily besviken nu, flickan trodde verkligen på det där brevet. Hon parkerade på närmaste parkeringsplats och med ett fast grepp om Lilys hand gick hon fram till puben och öppnade dörren.

De möttes i dörren av en rund, rödkindad, brett leende man iförd ett stort, grön-och-orangerutigt förkläde.

- Är det en ny Hogwartstudent vi har här? frågade han och plirade ner på Lily genom smutsiga glasögon.

Hannah mumlade något instämmande och Lily nickade lyckligt.

- Då så, sade mannen, då ska jag… ja, ja, jag kommer. Fred! Fred, kan du visa damen här till Diagongränden?

En pojke i sextonårsåldern, mager, ljushårig och med ett likadant förkläde lösgjorde sig ur röken, log glatt mot Lily och visade dem sedan till en bakdörr. Bakdörren i sin tur ledde till en bakgård, som slutade med en tegelvägg mot vilken två soptunnor stod och svämmade över. Fred klev över några tomflaskor, och drog ut en pinne ur innerfickan. Han knackade med den tre gånger på en av tegelstenarna i muren. Hannah flämtade till när hela muren började röra sig, tegelsten för tegelsten i ett moln av murbruksdamm, tills de bildade ett portvalv.

Teknik, bara avancerad teknik för att lura oss, tänkte hon, men hon trodde inte på det själv. Varför skulle någon bygga något så här stort, bara för att lura dem.

Lily drog henne genom valvet och vinkade glatt till Fred som gick tillbaka in i puben.

- Titta, mamma, sade hon glatt, jag hade rätt! Det är på riktigt!

Hannah tittade sig omkring. Diagongränden var trång – nå, den var ganska bred, men den var fylld med folk – och såg ut att vara hämtad direkt från medeltiden. Nästan alla hon såg var klädda i mantlar och… herregud. Hannah började förstå något som hon egentligen inte ville förstå. Hon kom ihåg en dag för fyra år sedan, då de hade hittat en liten flicka i konstiga kläder framför bilen.

Alla här hade just sådana långa, nästan klänningsaktiga klädnader.

Hon bestämde sig för att inte säga något till Lily.

Lilys ögon lyste när hon med famnen full av nyinköpta saker gick tillbaka mot bilen. I början hade hon pekat på allt, pratat och pratat, men efter ett tag hade Diagongränden bedövat henne. Magi… magi på riktigt. Inte sådan där man såg på teve, med folk i svarta kostymer och vita handskar, utan äkta, verklig trollstavsmagi, mantel- och medeltids- och ugglemagi. Hon hade ett eget trollspö, en egen svart klädnad, en egen mantel med silverspänne, egna underliga böcker, en alldeles egen stor svart kittel och till och med – efter en hel del tjatande – en egen aprikosfärgad kattunge.

- Mamma, mamma, mamma, jag ska bli häxa! småsjöng hon lyckligt och folk på gatan vände sig om och tittade.

- Javisst, älskling, sade Hannah Evans och tittade sorgset på sin tomma plånbok – skolsakerna hade inte varit billiga.

- Och jag har massor att berätta för Penny! Vad glad hon ska bli när hon får veta att allt det här finns på riktigt!

- Javisst, älskling, sade Hanna frånvarande.

Men Lilys ord fick henne att börja tänka på sin äldsta dotter. Hur skulle hon ta det här?

Lily nästan slet upp dörren, och kastade sig rakt i famnen på George.

- Jag ska bli häxa! skrek hon i hans öra.

Sedan tog hon sig loss, och störtade in i vardagsrummet, där Penny satt och såg på teve.

- Penny, allt är på riktigt! Jag ska lära mig att trolla! Allt är på riktigt och dom såg precis ut som bilderna i dina böcker, dom hade långa mantelsaker och saker… och jag har ett eget trollspö och en egen kattunge och den ska heta Marmelade…

Penny stirrade in i teverutan, där hjälten just avfyrade en skur av kulor mot en särskilt lömsk mexikansk gangster och låtsades inte höra.

- Penny… hallå, lyssna, det är jättekul, du skulle ha varit med! Ja… sade Lily som plötsligt hade kommit att tänka på en sak, jag undrar varför du aldrig fick nåt brev. Det är ju du som alltid har gillat magi och saker… det borde varit du som skulle bli häxa.

Penny vände sig långsamt om med helt uttryckslöst ansikte.

- Vet du om en sak, sade hon lugnt, jag är glad att jag inte fick något brev. Magi finns inte.

Lily började protestera, men Penny avbröt henne.

- Och om det nu finns, så är det onormalt. Jag skulle aldrig vilja bli häxa, det är äckligt. Du är onormal och äcklig. Du tror att du är nåt, bara för att du blev upphittad på gatan. Du tror att du är så jävla mycket bättre än jag, men du är bara onormal.

- Petunia! sade Hannah chockat. Så kan du väl ändå inte säga till din egen syster?

- Hon är inte min syster, sade Penny kallt.

Hon reste sig upp, stängde omsorgsfullt av teven, och gick upp för trappan mot sitt rum.

- Ja, Lily, det borde ha varit jag, viska hon men det var det ingen som hörde.

Nästa dag tvingade hon sin mor att ta med henne till frisören. Hannah kunde inte gärna vägra, efter att ha slösat så mycket pengar på Lilys skolsaker. Väl där klippte hon av sitt långa, ljusa hår – "alvhår", brukade de kalla det och det hade varit hennes stora stolthet – en bra bit ovanför axlarna i en nästan pojkaktig frisyr.


	3. Hogwarts

"Perrong nio och tre kvarts" 

Hannah vred och vände på biljetten, men ingenting förändrades. Den hävdade fortfarande att tåget till Lilys skola skulle avgå från perrong nio och tre kvarts – och det var ju totalt omöjligt.

- Mamma… ska vi gå snart? gnällde Lily.

Hannah visste inte vad hon skulle göra. Åka hem… nej, det vore inte rättvist mot Lily. Fråga någon? De skulle tro att hon var galen. Men det var väl det hon blev tvungen att…

- Nämen, hallå där!

En ljushårig pojke, lång och tanig och klädd i lite… annorlunda kläder, lösgjorde sig ur massan av väntande tågresenärer.

- Är det inte lillflickan jag hjälpte in i Diagongränden? frågade han och kisade mot Lily. Så, det är till att börja första året, va?

Lily nickade och Hannah tog ett steg framåt.

- Ursäkta, men jag undrar… det här med perrongen…

- Svårt att hitta, va? flinade Fred, för det var han. Inga problem, jag kan visa henne vägen.

Han böjde sig ner, så hans ansikte kom i jämnhöjd med Lilys, och pekade bort mot perrong nio och tio.

- Det är en magisk spärr, förklarade han. Man går bara rätt in i väggen _mellan_ perrongerna. Titta – där!

En flicka i gammaldags klänning och mörkbrunt hår halvsprang mot tegelväggen. Hon kommer göra illa sig, tänkte Lily, hon kommer… försvinna?

Flickan var verkligen försvunnen. Fred skrattade åt Lilys öppna mun och förvånade ögon.

- Fattar du? frågade han. Vill du prova nu? Lite läskigt, va? Vet du vad, vi kan gå igenom tillsammans, så går jag tillbaka och hämtar våra väskor sen. Okej?

Lily nickade och Fred log. Sedan rätade han på sig och sträckte fram handen mot Hannah.

- Fred McGillis, sjätte året på Hogwarts, Hufflepuff. Jag ser till att din dotter kommer ordentligt fram, okej?

Hannah log nervöst och sträckte fram sin egen hand. Istället för att skaka, lyfte Fred upp den mot munnen och kysste den, samtidigt som han bugade konstfärdigt.

- Sådärja, lillflickan, sade han sedan, säg hej då till din mor nu. Beredd? Bra – då går vi!

Han tog tag i hennes hand, och började gå mot samma tegelvägg där flickan försvunnit.

- Rädd? frågade han.

- Lite, erkände Lily.

Just innan de var framme lyfte Fred upp Lily i famnen. Hon blundade, kände ett plötsligt vinddrag när luften blev kallare, sedan var hon igenom.

När Lily öppnade ögonen hade Fred ställt ner henne på perrongen. Den såg ungefär likadan ut som de andra perrongerna, men nästan alla hade mantlar och många bar på burar med ugglor eller katter. Fred var borta, men bara några ögonblick senare kom han tillbaka med Lilys kittel, som var så stor att hon hade packat sina saker i den, och hennes kattunge i en liten bur. På ryggen hade han en liten, blå ryggsäck.

- Min packning åkte i förväg, förklarade han. Mamma är lärare. Nämen titta… när har vi ju Peter. Peter! Hey, kom hit!

En kortväxt och ganska knubbig pojke med kortklippt, blont hår vände sig om och log när han fick se Fred.

- Det här är min ohängde kusin, Peter Athelstan Pettigrew, sade Fred till Lily. Han är också ny i år. Var har du Sirius?

- Här är jag!

En pojke med svart, halvlångt hår och svart mantel knuffade sig fram mellan några äldre elever.

- Tja, Fred! Tja, Peter. Och vem är…

- Lily, sade Fred. Efternamn okänt. Mugglarfödd.

Sirius fick ett konstigt uttryck i ansiktet, men sen log han brett.

- Tja, Lily…

- … Evans, sade Lily.

- Och där är James också, sade Peter och pekade mot tegelväggen de hade tagit sig igenom.

James hade också han svart, blankt hår och svart mantel. På näsan hade han ett par stora glasögon. Efter honom snubblade ännu en pojke genom väggen, liten, tanig, blek med brunt hår och för stor klädnad.

- Det här är Remus Lupin, sade James, han hade lite problem med spärren, s

- Det hade du också, påpekade Remus, om jag inte såg helt fel. Tur att hon den där hjälpte oss, eller vad?

James muttrade något, sköt upp glasögonen på näsan och drog handen genom håret. Det blev förvånansvärt rufsigt.

- Vi ska nog gå på nu, sade Lily som märkte hur folkmassan på perrongen tunnades ut.

- Sanning, sade Fred. Tja, vi ses sen.

Han gick iväg för att leta rätt på sina egna kompisar.

Lily tog upp sin kittel. Den var tung, hon skulle bli tvungen att använda båda händerna. Men Marmelades bur, då? Kanske om hon balanserade den p

- Behöver du hjälp?

Lily tittade upp, och sedan ännu högre upp. Framför henne stod en osannolikt lång man med slokhatt och tragiska mustascher. Bakom honom var perrongen helt tom. Utan att vänta på svar lyfte mannen upp hennes kittel i ena handen och den vilt fräsande kattungens bur i andra handen. Han gick in genom den närmsta tågdörren, och placerade hennes saker mitt på golvet i korridoren. Sedan gick han. Lily lade märke till att det var små lok broderade längs hans mantelfåll.

Lily tittade fram och tillbaka i den tomma korridoren. När tåget börjat rulla med ett ryck och en gäll vissling, lämnade hon kitteln, och med Marmelades bur i handen började hon gå bakåt. Varenda kupé var full. Hon suckade, och satte sig mot väggen.

Efter en lång tågfärd fick alla förstaåringar sätta sig i små båtar som förde dem över sjön. Lily tyckte att detta var en osedvanligt dum tradition. Marmelade tyckte inte alls om vatten och när de var framme vid slottet var Lilys händer täckta av rivsår.

Marmelade hade också sett till att Lily inte hunnit prata med de andra tre i båten och när en liten, underlig varelse klädd i något som såg ut som en kökshandduk tog hand om buren var hon så överväldigad att hon inte fick fram ett ord. De hade kommit in i slottets enorma entréhall. Massiva ekdörrar stängdes bakom dem. Trappor av vit, nästan lysande marmor slingrade upp på omöjliga sätt. Genomskinliga varelser…

- Förstaårselever, lystring. Ställ upp i alfabetisk ordning efter efternamn.

En kvinna i smaragdgrön, stel klädnad började läsa upp namn från en lista, och Lily föll in i ledet när hon hörde sitt namn. Med magen pirrande av nervositet följde hon efter när ledet tågade in i Stora Salen.

Rummet var mörkt, och det enda som hördes var andetag från de fyra sovande flickor Lily delade rum med - Amelia Brooks, Vendelyn Wyvern, Susanna Lovegood och Mary Morgan. Lily försökte också sova, men det kändes som om hennes huvud skulle sprängas av allt som hänt. Det var så mycket nytt…

Sorteringshattens ord ringde fortfarande i hennes öron. _"Märkligt… du är mycket speciell, vet du det? Smart också, Ravenclaw skulle få glädje av dig. Men ändå, jag tror… Gryffindor!"_

En av lärarna, en knubbig och ganska ung häxa med blommor i håret, hade pekat vänligt mot ett av de fyra långborden, där färgerna guld och rött dominerade. De hade tagit emot henne med applåder och jubel, och hon trodde att hon skulle trivas i elevhemmet.

Imorgon… hon längtade redan. Imorgon skulle hon för första gången få trolla! Jo, visst hade hon fått gnistor att flyga ur trollspöet hon senare köpte, inne på Ollivanders, men hon tyckte inte att det räknades riktigt. Imorgon skulle hon ha Förvandlingskonst, Trollformellära, Magihistoria och Trolldryckslära. Det skulle bli så spännande…

Lily somnade, och drömde.

Medan hon åt lunch nästa morgon, försökte Lily komma ihåg vad hon hade drömt. Det gick inte, men hon mindes ändå känslan. Det hade känts så verkligt, och så underligt välbekant. Hon tittade upp när några förstaåringar – James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin och Peter Pettigrew – satte sig mitt emot henne.

Drömmen… hade den handlat om James? Hon tittade på honom, så ingående att hon fick en förvånad blick till svar. Nej, bestämde hon sig för, det hade inte varit James den handlade om. Kanske någon som var lik honom?

Hon åt upp den sista kladdiga resten av sina flingor med mjölk, sedan begav hon sig iväg till sin första magiska lektion.


	4. Halloween

Jag skulle kunna skriva om de sju år Lily gick på Hogwarts, men det är egentligen inte det den här berättelsen handlar om.

Alla läxor, Lilys korta kärleksaffär med en två år äldre Ravenclawelev, Marodörerna, den stora Pannkaksincidenten som inträffade Lilys femte år, kriget mellan Severus Snape och Sirius Black och de fruktansvärda "olyckor" som senare visade sig vara de första tecknen på Ni-Vet-Vems första skräckvälde, och Lily och James bröllop, får därför alla bli sparade till en annan gång.

Istället fortsätter jag berättelsen…

--

- …här!

- Har du hittat den?

- Javisst.

Lily räckte den lilla och mycket dammiga nallen till Remus, som i sin tur gav den till Harry. Ettåringen skrattade till och slutade skrika. Remus satte sig på knä bredvid sängen och rufsade till det lilla hår Harry hade.

- Sov nu, ikväll kan vi inte vänta tills pappa kommer hem.

Han rättade till filtarna som Harry hade sparkat av sig i raseri över den försvunna leksaken. Några ögonblick senare hade Harry faktiskt somnat, och Remus satte sig i soffan bredvid Lily.

- Tack för att du kunde komma hit på så kort varsel, sade Lily.

- Åh, du vet att jag ändå inte har någonting att göra, sade Remus, lite bittrare än han hade tänkt sig.

- Det fördömda ministeriet, suckade Lily. Först tjata om hur mycket de behöver varenda trollkarl och häxa de har, sedan avvisa en av de bästa bara för att han…

- … är ett mörkrets monster.

- Så ska du väl inte säga?

- The Daily Prophet, i förrgår – "vi fruktar att fler och fler av Englands monster börjar ansluta sig till den mörka sidan" – och under det en söt bild på en varulv med en påle genom bröstet och en leende auror bredvid. McGillis, tror jag att det var.

Lily vände sig mot honom.

- Du ska inte lyssna på dem. Det är bara struntprat.

- Struntprat som gör att jag sitter sysslolös medan ni riskerar livet för världens bästa varje dag.

Han drog med handen genom håret, en trött gest som han hade börjat göra oftare de senaste åren. Lily tittade skärskådande på honom.

- Hur länge var det sedan du åt? frågade hon.

Remus skrattade.

- Några timmar sedan, det borde du veta, för det var du som lagade maten.

- Du vet vad jag menar. Bortsett från nu, hur mycket har du ätit den här veckan?

Han svalde några gånger, och tittade bort mot Harry.

- Se så söt…

- Byt inte ämne, avbröt Lily irriterat. Remus, du måste äta. Har du inte mat hemma är du alltid välkommen till oss.

- Jag…

Remus tystnade och sökte efter ord. Hur skulle han förklara att han inte ville leva på deras vänlighet, även om han inte hade pengar till mat?

- Vid Merlin, muttrade Lily, varför ska ni alltid vara så fördömt stolta? Du är ju mager som… jag vet inte vad. Och vad är klockan, förresten? Bara åtta, då har jag gott om tid… Remus, Dumbledore hade ett förslag, sa han. Något om ett jobb. Åh, jag hoppas att James hinner komma hem innan jag ska gå.

Lily tystnade och försökte låta bli att tänka på alla de saker hennes man kunde råka ut för när han jagade Dödsätarna, Ni-Vet-Vems anhängare. Det fick inte hända honom något. Hon älskade honom, och hade gjort det sedan... länge. Det var något särskilt med honom. En känsla, som hon inte riktigt kunde placera, en känsla av att hon alltid vetat att de hörde ihop. Och nu, sedan några veckor tillbaka, hade hon en ny, konstig känsla. Någonting var fel, förskräckligt fel. Dessutom trodde James att de hade en förrädare i Fenixorden. Han hade inte sagt något, men både hon och Remus visste att han inte längre litade riktigt på varulven. Hon hade försökt övertyga honom om att Remus aldrig skulle förråda dem, men han hade varit tjockskallig, som vanligt.

Nu skulle tydligen James och Dumbledore lägga en besvärjelse över huset, så ingen kunde hitta det som inte fått veta var det låg av hemlighetsväktaren. Vem hemlighetsväktaren skulle bli visste hon inte. Hon gissade att James skulle välja Sirius.

Lily hoppades att känslan av att något hemskt skulle hända skulle försvinna när besvärjelsen väl var lagd. Och hon hoppades, liksom alla i trollkarlsvärlden hoppades, att hennes och de andra Aurorernas arbete inte skulle vara förgäves, att de snart skulle besegra Han-som-ingen-vågade-nämna-vid-namn.

Det kändes som om hoppet var det enda de hade numera. Snart var det i alla fall Halloween, och då skulle de dränka sina bekymmer i fest och glädje.

--

Lily satt i köket och skar ut ansikten i fem enorma pumpor, utan att använda magi. Det här var något hon hade gjort sedan långt innan hon fick veta att hon kunde trolla, och hon ville göra det på det gamla sättet. Sedan Harry fötts, hade hennes egen barndom plötsligt känts mycket viktigare. Ja, det lilla hon kom ihåg, vill säga. Tiden innan familjen Evans hittade henne var fortfarande ett mysterium. Särskilt efter det att Hannah Evans hade skickat henne kläderna hon hade haft på sig när hon dök upp från ingenstans. Den "konstiga klänningen" var en häxklädnad.

Den var det enda hon hade från livet innan hon blev hittat på vägen, det och ett konstigt smycke som tydligen hade legat bredvid henne. Ett litet timglas i silver som hängde på en kedja med trasigt spänne. En nästan osynlig spricka löpte längs en av kuporna, och nästan all guldsand hade runnit ut. James hade lagat kedjan åt henne, och nu bar hon den runt halsen.

Kniven hejdades automatiskt precis innan hon skar sig i fingret – en användbar skyddsförtrollning. Plötsligt var det inte alls roligt att skära pumpor som hon alltid hade gjort. Med en irriterad svängning på trollspöt och en frammumlad besvärjelse var alla pumporna färdigskurna, och Lily började med maten istället. Ikväll, innan gästerna kom, måste hon komma ihåg att be James att ställa ut och tända pumpalyktorna.

--

Halloweenfesten blev inte så lyckad som Lily hade hoppats. Remus var sjuk, Peter dök inte upp, Sirius kallades iväg på något brådskande uppdrag efter bara en halvtimme och ganska snart hade alla de andra gästerna också gått. Som tiderna var höll man sig helst hemma, med dörren reglad och skyddsbesvärjelserna grundligt förstärkta.

- Vi kanske borde hälsa på Remus, sade Lily.

- Älskling, jag tycker att vi borde stanna hemma, sade James. Jag talade med honom genom elden medan du lagade mat, han mår bättre idag. Och du vet ju att vi har besvärjelser på huset. Här kan inget hända oss, men utanför… vad var det där?

James drog automatiskt upp trollstaven, en vana som alla i trollkarlsvärlden lagt sig till med. Han tecknade åt Lily att vara tyst. Sedan tassade han försiktigt fram till fönstret, och tittade ut. Lily smög fram och ställde sig bakom honom, med trollspöt i ett fast grepp.

Deras vardagsrum låg på bottenvåningen, och från fönstret hade de utsikt över halva trädgården - vildvuxna träd och gräs som alltid behövde klippas. Sedan Mörkrets Herre stigit i makt, hade ingen tyckt att trädgårdsarbete var särskilt viktigt.

Det rörde sig där ute. Lily kunde se hur svarta gestalter långsamt närmade sig huset, då och då upplysta av pumpalyktorna hon hade skurit ut tidigare den dagen. Handen som höll trollspöt började darra.

- Vad gör vi nu? viskade hon.

Sedan slogs dörren in i en explosion av vitt ljus.


	5. Ginny

Ginny slet av sig kedjan så hastigt att låset gick sönder.

_(- Lily, ta med dig Harry och ge dig iväg!)_

Hon stod bredvid bordet i den stora, upplysta salen där den magitekniska mässan hölls.

_(Ljuset slocknade i hela huset.)_

I hennes hand låg timglaset med den trasig kedjan.

_(- Det är Han! __Ge dig iväg! Spring! Jag försöker hålla honom tillbaka…)_

Den gyllene sanden höll på att rinna ut genom en hårfin spricka i ena kupan.

_(- Inte Harry, inte Harry, jag ber er, inte Harry!)_

Hon kände sig yr, vad var det som hade hänt egentligen?

_(- Flytta på dig, dumma flicka… Flytta på dig nu…)_

Ginny. Jag är Ginevra Weasley.

_(- Inte Harry, snälla, nej, ta mig, döda mig i stället…)_

Ginevra Weasley, sju år gammal.

_(- Inte Harry! __Snälla… Ha förbarmande… ha förbarmande…)_

Ginevra Weasley, sju år gammal, och snart kommer de upptäcka att jag har gjort något förbjudet.

_(Ett fruktansvärt, gällt skratt. __Lily skrek)_

Om jag bara lägger tillbaka den…

_(En grön blixt.)___

Snabbt lade Ginny tillbaka smycket på bordet.

_(Hela världen krängde till.)_

- Hoppsan, flicka lilla, inte röra de där.

Magiteknikern vände sig mot henne med virvlande vit klädnad.

- De är ingenting för små flickor som du.

_(Susandet av tiden själv i det tomma, stjärnlösa mörkret.)___

- Se så, var har du dina föräldrar?

_(Jag är Lily… Lily Evans… Ginny… jag är…)_

- Där borta…

- Då tycker jag att du ska gå till dem, eller hur?

_(…och en iskall känsla när över ett decennium suddades bort ur hennes kropp och minne.)_

Ginny nickade. Hon var glad att hon inte hade gjort något med det konstiga halsbandet, det verkade läskigt. Men hur hade det kunnat gå sönder bara så där? Ginny trängde sig genom hopen av trollkarlar bort till sin far. Han hade köpt en tidning, och stod och bläddrade i den.

- Pappa…

- Vet du, Ginny, att idag fyller Harry Potter, pojken som överlevde, åtta år.

_(- Det blev en pojke… Lily log glädjestrålande mot James. __Då antar jag att han får heta Harry, som du ville.)_

Ginny ruskade på huvudet.

- Glass. Jag vill ha glass.

- Jamen då tycker jag att vi går och köper det, log hennes far.

Ginny stack in sin hand i hans, och drog med honom bort mot glasståndet.

Ginny glömde snabbt vad som hade hänt. Ibland drömde hon konstigt, men det gjorde väl alla då och då? Och när Bill råkade kasta en förtrollning så att hennes ögon långsamt blev allt blåare, var det ingen som tänkte särskilt mycket på det heller.

Tre år senare följde Ginny med när hennes bröder skulle åka till Hogwarts. För henne var det fortfarande ett år kvar.

Ensam bland alla stressade mugglare stod en pojke med en fullastad bagagevagn. Högst upp tronade en bur med en snövit uggla. Pojken hade rufsigt, svart hår…

_(- …visst är han det, Lily. Och han kommer nog växa upp till att likna sin far…)_

Han gick rakt mot dem.

- Ursäkta mig… sade han.

Nu kunde Ginny se hans ansikte.

_(- …men han har dina ögon.)_


End file.
